


Oh So Chaotically Woven

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Seduction, Blackmail, Broken Promises, Character Study, Dubious Ethics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, F/M, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mad Science, Near Death Experiences, OCmakesomebaddecions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: It's like a synchronized cry all melting together into beautifully woven chaos, unfolding before her eyes. She made a mistake coming here, and she would regret it for the rest of her life."What do mean you know the future?""Well, I also know the past.""Prove it.""I know about that one time you got Orochimaru to pretend to attack Tsunade in an attempt to woo her as her savior.""....."





	1. Chapter 1

**Hello Friends, so this is a more detailed and slightly altered story that I have on Quotev called The Narutoverse. Check it out if you like but I recommend you stay for this one.**

* * *

_'what is this?' _She couldn't see, colors flew past her. It was mostly blue, though.

(It's pretty, like a kaleidoscope)

The blueness hurt her eyes as she felt pressure on her face, forcing her to keep them closed, else they might fly out. This was odd... it didn't feel like a dream. Her dreams were vivid but never like this. She vaguely remembered taking a rather nasty fall through a mirror.

_(I fell through the mirror) _

_'A mirror? How did that happen? It must have been a two way mirror..' _She could barely register the way her hair was flying up, and her clothing was as well, almost as if being sucked away from her. The skin on her body was attempting to do the same...

(Falling)

She let her arms hang out, feeling free and alive, her heart pumping in her chest and a smile going across her face. '_I'm high... get it?' _She laughed to herself, the sound being carried away by the wind.

'_Wait... wind.. falling... **I'm falling!" **_The feeling of joy soon turned to terror as she let out a blood curtailing scream that was lost in the wind. She flailed as the ground rush to meet her, hitting branches and snapping twigs as she flailed to grab onto something to save her life. Then she felt nothing.

_(Darkness) _

* * *

(Drip)

Something cold just hit her face._ It's water. It's there a leak in the roof again? _

(Drip)

_Why is my bed so uncomfortable. _She tried to shifted, stretching her legs and arms yawning groggily. _'And why is it so cold? Did Thomas leave a window open?' _

(Drip)

_'I had the weirdest dream last night.' _She rolled over, brushing the leaf out of her face as she rest her head on her arm, the leaves rustled around her as she shifted positions.

(Drip)

_'Wait... _Her eyes snapped open, glowing a vibrant blue iris surrounded by black, before it faded into normal hazel eyes. She shot up, frantically looking around, her mind still fuzzy. _'That right, it wasn't a dream! I was falling! I fell...' _She looked up to see the broken branches marking her decent. _'I managed to fall over a hundred feet and didn't even get a scratch.' _She thought in disbelief. Surviving that kind of fall was near impossible, let alone walking away from it. She'd been sure her bones would had broken.

_I'm alive. _She thought, before examining her surroundings. She was in a forest.

_(Not any forest she's ever seen or known) _

"Well, fuck."

* * *


	2. Fuck Me, Fuck You, Fuck Everything...

_I'm so gonna die. I'm so gonna die. I've been kidnapped and dropped off in the middle of the woods and now I'm gonna die after being eaten alive by a ghost/demon/wolf/serial killer/alien/snowman even though it's june/lion/tiger/bear. Then my body will be found and they'll tell the story around a camp fire about how I was brutally murdered. _

Genna had been wondering aimlessly in the woods for the past three hours, finally having given up on her theories of how she got here (her money was aliens, or evil scientists, or evil alien scientists) and she decided she was being followed by... something. Could be a squirrel. Could be a monster/ghost/demon/alien/scientist, you never know. 

There was a sudden and loud crack behind her, and Genna let out a screech of terror. "AHH FUCK YOU GHOST-DEMON-ALIEN-THING!!! I'M NOT DYING TODAY BITCH!!!" Genna bolted forward and promptly tripped over a large root, setting her straight into the ground face first. 

"hmcph fuc meh.." The girl grounded and look up, cursing the gods before she realized that ahead of she saw lights.

"PEOPLE!!! I FOUND PEOPLE!!! I'M SAVED!!!" Genna stumbled, first tripping over her own feet standing before the mud covered girl raced towards the lights.

Genna stumbled into the village. It was small, and not at all what she was familiar with. It was most certainly not western, and appeared to be more Japanese if anything. The people there, they also spoke Japanese.

_'Does this mean I'm in Japan or something? WHAT THE HELL HOW THE FUCK DID I GET TO JAPAN?!' _Genna thought, confused as to how she ended up here. Granted, she's also confused as to how she ended up in the sky, so maybe this was easier to explain than surviving that fall. She's still not entirely writing off the aliens theory. 

"Excuse me to you have a phone?" Asked Genna the person next to her, in Japanese. The teenage boy who she had asked, frowned at her in confusion. 

"Phone? What's that?" Genna blinked, asounded. "A phone.. you can deliver messages on them..?" She explained, unsure if it was just him or what. It wasn't like she had to explain what a phone was before. 

He blinked. "Oh, you mean like a letter? Well I have some paper if you wanted to write a letter, though you look new and town and you might need an address."

Genna blinked, again, then she asked because she just had to at this point. "Where am I? What village is this? What country?" She asked, the bad feeling in her gut growing.

"Your in Takiyama village, in the Land of Hot Water... are you Ok? You look kinda pale." The boy stated, concerned.

Genna wasn't okay, in fact she was very not okay. She was hyperventilating. **"Oh god, oh god, oh god!" **She said in English.

"What's wrong with you?" Asked the boy. Suddenly Genna's eyes rolled back and she promptly fainted.

* * *

Genna woke up to find the boy from before hovering over her. "Are you Ok? My mom freaked out when she saw me bringing you in here. What's your name? I'm Akira." He said with a friendly smile.

Genna tried to return the smile, sitting up. _Lie Bitch, LIEEEEE. Don't tell him your real name. He's clearly unwell... it's impossible for you to be in Naruto.   
_

"I'm...Satomi." She answered. Satomi was the name of one of her OC's, two can play at this game, motherfucker. "Nice to meet you, Akira-kun."

"So Satomi-Chan, were are you from?" Sachiko, Akira's mother sat across from her as they both sipped a warm cup of jasmine tea. Well, the mother sipped it, Genna- or Satomi eyed the cup suspiciously. "I'm from the Land of Tea. I got robbed recently, hence my... attire. These thieves took everything and then I stumbled into town and-" Her stomach rumbled and her cheeks heated up. _Fuck my life. Now I have to eat these crazy people's food. _

"Ha... sorry." Sachiko shook her head. "No, no! Your story sound awful! Do you have any place to stay, when was the last time you ate, you poor child! Here, how about you stay with us, Akira already likes you-"

"MOM!" Akira yelled in protest. Genna just stared at them. _What the fuck is this, a fanfiction? _

"which is saying something because he never likes any of the girls, granted most of them are taken, and I want grand-kids already."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. I can't stay with these lunatics. _

"MOM!"

_Oh god this is fanfiction. _

"Sh, Akira, the ladies are talking."

Genna blinked. "Well, uh... yeah.. I guess it if your alright with it I could stay here."

"Wonderful! Akira will finally have a lady friend!"

"MOTHER FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" 

_Kami-sama I'm fuckin dead. _

* * *


	3. The Universe Must Be Laughing at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THE TIME SKIPS

For the next several months, Genna, as Satomi either did chores, was out running, or hanging out with Akira in her free time. Genna also made note to write down everything she knew about jutsu she aimed to learned as well, in future, when she had chakra.

Because, as she found out due to the burning foreign energetic feeling pulsing through her veins on the first night, she realized she had chakra... and was in the process of getting used to it. It wasn't easy, there were almost endless nights she'd wake up because of it.

She focused on memorizing jutsu, going to great pains to get the proper hands seals and jutsu process. She picked up the habit of carrying her earned money she got through the equivalent of D-rank missions throughout the village, getting the habit of carrying her money on her to keep it safe.

In her free time she was training herself in endurance and flexibility. She would workout and stretch, before retiring to bed.

She was happy, however, in this new life. She couldn't ask for a better situation given the circumstances and she considered herself lucky. Extremely so.

_(Don't say that you miss home) _

* * *

Genna sighed, whipping away the beats of sweat that dripped down her head as she jogged back to the village._Fuck, fuck, fuck it's hot. Why is it so fucking hot. Fuck. _

It's been a year since she's been in the Naruto world, and honestly, she's been fine. Sure, she was kinda living the life a hobo half the time, but the village was peaceful and nice, and had a happy aura about it. 

Not to say she didn't have occasional mental breaks downs and nightmares about never seeing them again, but Genna prefers to look at the bright side, because the dark hurts.

_(Your alone, lost, doomed) _

Genna sighed, pausing to look around enjoying the scenery when, something caught her eyes. A large black cloud of smoke on the horizon. Genna in haled, smelling the faint hint of ash.

Genna's eyes widened, taking in the sight. "Shit..." Smoke was on the horizon, in the area of her village. Genna's paced picked up as she raced towards the village. _'please don't be what I think' _

* * *

"Holy Fuck." Genna gasped as she stood in front the village, that was on fire. People lay motionless on the streets, blood staining the pavement, telling Genna that the fire was no accident. She heard cries in the nearby house, and without thinking, rushed inside the house. Genna's eyes burned from the smoke as she held an arm to her mouth, keeping her head low she tried not to breath in to much smoke.

"Where are you?!" She yelled in Japanese. 

"Help us! Please! Over here!" The girl turned over to see a woman, her leg was pinned down by a fallen beam, next to her was a boy, who looked to be barely ten, trying desperately to free his mother. Genna rushed over, attempting to lift the beam, straining her muscles as she yanked upwards, trying, and failing, barely making it budge.

The girl then stepped away from log, getting an idea, and moved backwards, before running forward and kicking the beam with both feet, causing the woman to yelp in pain.

Genna hissed, as she hit some of the embers, burning her right arm. But it did the trick, the beam moved, and Genna quickly moved forward and help up the beam, using all her strength to just barely lift it off the woman. Her son helped her move away and she let the log drop, her vision blurry and she looped an arm around the woman's and helped her son get her out of the burning house.

Genna fell into a heap outside, her lungs greedily taking in the fresh air, coughing from the smoke. Speaking of, the village was still on_ fucking fire._

Genna stood up, searching for anyone else, wincing at the sight of the bodies, feeling sick to the stomach as her throat choked up from the smoke and grief, and tears blurred her vision. She knew some these people. _'what.. what scumbag would do this... no.. no Gen, you know plenty of people in this world would burn down villages. Plenty.' _Genna thought bitterly as she choked back sobs.

Then she heard a scream. Genna whipped around, dashing over to spot somebody close to the woman. Genna ducked behind a barrel, praying they didn't see her.

From the looks of it, these guys must be some kind of... bandits? Genna observed, her heart ringing in her ears as she was practically shaking like a leaf from the previous touch with death. Already, her burns were gone.

_Alright, Genna, think. They are about to kill a helpless woman and her child. You could, A, grab the boy, and escape, B, fight the men, C, stay here like a coward and probably burn. _

Genna grimaced. She knew what she needed to do. But, it would probably end badly for her. She peered around for suitable weapon before spotting a bottle. She frowned, not liking her options, but decided to go with it anyways.

_Do something. _

Picking up the bottle, the voice in her heard grew louder and louder as her heart began to race. She snuck up behind the closest guy, whacking him upside the head, causing the bottle to break. The man fell to the ground, grunting in pain as Genna quickly picked up the man's fallen weapon, a katana and swung it forward with all her might. It connected and sound of ripping flesh and blood filled her ears as something warm hit her face. _Oh kami..._ She heard a thud, but didn't dare look.

_Fuck fuck fucking fuck fuck fuck  
_

She felt light and fast, she could see them, they were so slow. Why were they so slow? Never mind. She kicked ashes into the next man's face, moving quickly as he tried to recover from the shock of seeing his friend decapitated. Her sword connected. 

"AH FUCK!" She shouted.

_Don't think about it. Fight or die. _

There were five men left now and one of her_\- use the terrain against them_. Genna tarted into a house.

"Follow her!" The person Genna was assuming to be the leader, barked. The other men were hesitant, but followed her inside. Inside the house, Genna knocked down some beams using her sword, she hurled pieces of fire, ignoring her burning hands, and the pain in her right rib cage as one of the men clipped her with a sword. She targeted out of the house, before throwing some ashes in the nearest guy's face, running around him and swiping at his knees, cutting them the man fell down screaming. She pushed a beam down and heard a scream. 

She ran out of the house, ignoring the burns and cuts that covered her body, and... nobody followed her.

Genna struggle to make her way out of the village, grabbing the remaining woman and child by the hand's leading them from the village.

_'Akira... he's dead..' _Genna had seen the boy's burned corpse. She let tears fall for her friend, furiously whipping away her with her kimono sleeve as she ran.

"Stupid... so fucking stupid... of course something like this would happen... it's the Shinobi fucking World, after all... damn curse of hatred..."

* * *

As soon as she came across a nice Inn, she opted to not get a room, but keep her savings for food or things she might need, though she did lend the woman and her kid enough to stay the night and then some. She left them there.

That being said, she needed a job. Again. But as right now that wasn't a priority, she opted on finding shelter. Or building it.

After going into the woods and fashioning up her own little hut, she looked through her belongings that she had brought with her on her little journey outside the village.

Hair brush, money, journal scroll thingy, among other hygiene supplies. Genna leaned back and sighed. To think, she's been here for a year. What a weird thought. '_Ha, and they said I would never make it in the real world... well, they're right, I can make it in the ninja world.' _Genna mused.

She_ couldn't_ think about the men who were probably dead, and she suspected nightmares would follow in that attack. It wasn't that she felt any remorse... it was more that she was still in shock.

At the time, it had been like her body was possessed with such a strong surge of... anger... she suspected she might have used chakra in that attack. She knew something happened with her. and that, had that been killing intent maybe? She didn't know. 

Her skills with chakra, at this point, she could make it move and create static on her arms and legs, or make her hair stand up. She'd, of course, tried to place leaves on her head and such. Most of the time, they'd fallen off because she would loose focus or because somebody walked in, or they did indeed get suck to her head.

It wasn't like Genna wanted to be a Shinobi, however, this didn't mean she was gonna skip out of the whole 'let's try to use our chakra to walk on water' thing. Because THAT was something she really wanted to try.

* * *


	4. Oh hey look the plot found meh...

She did succeed in getting a job. At the local in. Conviently.

She went by Aki, these days, the name Satomi bringing up memories of her time in Takiyama Village.

_(It's your fault yourfaultyourfaultyourfault**MOnsTeR**) _

Genna shook her head, picking up a broom and began sweeping up a mess of glass from the more rowdy guests.That's when she saw him. 

OH FUCK NO. OH FUCK. FUCK ME, FUCK.

Her grip on the broom tightened as she turned away from the guest in question to hide her reaction, as she made herself appear busy. Internally she screamed a string of curses directed towards Kishimoto.

Behind her was none other than fucking Jiraiya. '_Well, I'm certainly not bathing tonight' _She noted, making sure she knew were he was. _'with any luck I can stay out his radar and he'll never notice me!' _

Genna continued about her business while she tried to think about why Jiraiya was here. Her best guesses where either, research, or Orochimaru.

Genna knew the Land of Hot Water boarders the Land of Rice Fields, but she didn't think she was anywhere near the boarder. Maybe she should get a map.

"Well hello~"

_AHHHHHHHHH_

Genna cursed as the pervy ninja spotted her. She turned her head to look at him. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Well, now that you asked, would mind if you helped me out with my research?" Jiraiya asked, his tone implying exactly what Genna was expecting from somebody with the nickname, Pervy-Sage.

"Research?" She asked, knowing exactly what he meant. He nodded. "Yeah, I happen to be a writer." Genna paused, innocently titled her head. "What kind of writer? I mean your research would vary depending on the content yes? For crime, you'd have to look into criminals, for action you'd consult Shinobi or Samurai, etc. So what type of writer are you?" Jiraiya blinked, probably not expected that. "Y-yes... I uh... I'm an.. erotic... writer..." He admitted. Genna nodded surprising him.

"Make Out Paradise. I know, I was just curious if you'd actually admit it. And no. I'm not going to help you spy on naked woman of that's what your asking." Genna said, before adding, "But, and you didn't here this from me, there's a hole in the girl's bathhouse on the south side, which gives the viewer a perfect view of the inside."

Genna informed him, causing Jiraiya's eyes to widened as a grin formed across his face. "Thanks! Wait, you read Make Out Paradise?" He asked, but Genna was already walking away, offering a smirk back at him as she ducked into the kitchen.

_'That wasn't so bad' _Genna mused, slipping out the window, and jumping into a tree, quickly climbing and jumping through the forest using her acquired parkour skills and slight grip on her chakra to help out with the sticking to trees, though she still can't stick to them quite yet, she can keep herself from slipping.

Genna perched on a branch, leaning back and sighing. "Few.. that was unexpected."

"I'll say." A familiar voice sounded from behind her.

Genna let out a scream as she fell to the ground, landing in a bush. "Ow, Ow, thorns.." Genna hissed, walking out, pulling out the thorns as she glared up at the Sannin who'd followed her. "Figures.." She huffed, before facing him.

"Alright, so what do you wanna know? Let's get the questions out of the way before making assumptions resorting to unnecessary violence." Jiraiya blinked, taken aback. "Well, I would like to know who you are, why you're here, and what village you're from and your rank." Genna huffed.

"Ah, well, I'm called Aki here. Used to be called Satomi, though." she noted. "Let's see... Uh, I'm here cause my village, was destroyed a few months ago, and uh, all my friends are dead! So my loyalties are... eh. Can't be loyal to the dead and destroyed. I'm technically a civilian, but I can control my chakra really well so I can do stuff with it... I think you'll find my Taijutsu skills are nonexistent, Ninjutsu as well." Genna said.

"Where did you learn to tree-walk?" Asked Jiraiya. Genna blinked, then smiled. "I picked it up myself, actually, I have fabulous chakra control." Jiraiya paused, looking suspiciously at her for a few minutes. "So, you trained yourself to walk up trees because you possess good chakra control?"

"Well, that makes it sound bad when you say it like that. But yes, a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do." Genna said leaning against a tree before she realized something. She never asked him any questions yet.

Genna groaned. "Ack... so what's a Sannin doing here?" She questioned said Sannin. "Are you hunting someone?" She inquired. "Why would I be hunting someone?" Jiraiya asked suspiciously.

"Well, I know there are three Sannin. Ones a healer, ones a sage, and the last one is a snake terrorizing and experimenting on people." Genna explained. "My money's on you going after the snake. Who may or may not be responsible for the influx of missing persons lately." Jiraiya raised his eyebrows. "What do you know about Orochimaru?" He asked.

"He's got a base a few days journey to the north from what I can tell." Genna told him. Given on her location, her knowledge and her village, the young woman had to know where he was, so she was careful not to get to close. But not to far as to loose track of him.

After Takiyama it was brought to her attention people might talk, about the civilian girl who killed a dozen armed men.

"Where did you get this information?" Asked Jiraiya. Genna hesitated. "Well...

* * *

"So you're telling me you're an alien from another world who knows things about this world and you won't tell me why because... you think I'll think your insane?"

"Well you make me sound like a lunatic when you say it like that."

Genna had just spent the last hour trying to convince Jiraiya that she wasn't some lunatic. This, of course, meant revealing information. Jiraiya still thinks she's insane, he just can't figure out how she knows all the stuff she knows. She told him to go ask his toad friends if other worlds exist, and that she's not telling him anything else until, he does.

This meant Jiraiya left, shortly after telling her if she's lying she'll be in trouble.

Genna could live with that, honestly.

A few, very dull minutes later Genna decided to head back to the Inn, she did still have a job after all.

Genna was no fool.

She knew she was playing a dangerous game. She'd kept her status secret for so long, but she knows Jiraiya also isn't the type to go blabbing to everyone.

She wondered what he would do about her now that he knew what she could do. He wouldn't take her to Konoha, would he? Well, not unless she was actually in danger of being captured by an enemy nin, then he would place her there so she would be out of reach. Safe and in the hands of his allies.

Genna wasn't sure she liked the idea of being trapped in a village full of people who would see her as a tool. She would go there if she was threatened, though, she knew that much. She would rather deal with irritating Konoha nin over Orochimaru any day.

"Aki." Genna's heart nearly leapt out of chest as she heard her name spoken, by none other than Jiraiya who was right behind her. "Fucking hell, don't do that!" She snapped. She hadn't even _sensed _him. Was he testing her ability?

"They confirmed the existence of a land like ours, and that you may be from there." Jiraiya told her out right, and Genna blinked. She had been taking a gamble saying the toads would know, but they knew that much?

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, as if she wasn't about to have a fucking panic attack. Jiraiya looked at her. "Well... you possess information that could put the leaf in danger..."

"YOUR GONNA KILL ME?" Genna panicked stepping back.

Jiraiya held up his hand. "You also possess information that could save the village." Genna looked at suspiciously. "You.. oh.. you're gonna.."

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *


	5. Konoha...

_Holy shit... this a fucking huge door. _

Genna stared at the massive gate as she walked in, she couldn't stop gaping at it. It took them three days to get here, thanks to her slow pace. Jiraiya was taking her straight to the Hokage, it was obvious he didn't want to stay here long. Genna was in half a mind to believe the Jiraiya she was being lead to the Hokage tower by was merely a clone, and the other one was off somewhere, hiding from this village like a coward.

Jiraiya didn't wait around to be let in, he just walked into the Hokage office, telling Genna to wait outside for a moment. The girl did as told, a bit irritated due to how tired and hungry she was, but waited none the less. Not twenty minutes went by when she was told to come in.

A blast of nostalgia overcame Genna when she walked into the room. She hadn't seen this place since she'd watched the anime, since she'd been home. She never knew... how much she would miss watching Naruto until now. But she didn't dwell on it, pushing those feelings aside to deal with later. She bowed, lightly to the Hokage, and then looked the old man in the eye. No sooner had she come in than did Jiraiya bid the Hokage goodbye, giving her one last look before vanishing. Genna turned back to the Hokage, preparing herself for this conversation.

_HOLY SHIT SAY SOMETHING. _

"Hokage-Sama, I understand Jiraiya-san had made my situation clear?" The Hokage looked at her, holding her gaze before letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"I am aware of your situation, and Jiraiya has made it clear of the danger should Konoha refuse you." He knew about her eyes. Jiraiya had told him, and that was Ok. She knew in order for her own survival she would need to appear as a valuable asset. Of course one of the only reasons she isn't locked up right now is because she showed up with Jiraiya.

Of course these are ninja, she would end up in some web of manipulations if she knew anything about these guys. She would have to remain diligent and aware in order to even try to keep up with them. Especially if she did end up in the hands of Orochimaru.

That was the one fate she would try to avoid, but if it came down to it she would still rather end up in his hands then with root, with Danzo. It sound's illogical, but when you really think about it- she could simply wait out Orochimaru for him to die. Yeah there was the experiments thing, but if she cooperated she could become stronger. She would rather neither of them 'got her' though. She just saw Orochimaru as the more... preferable of the two options, given that she hates Danzo with every fiber of her being. She could wait him out to, but he had far to many resources and she did not want to be ordered into assassination brainwash game BS that Sai went through.

Orochimaru was evil and manipulative, but he didn't really go ham on the brainwashing like root did. He had his own subtle ways of brainwashing though, she can't deny that, but it was never quite as straight forward as root. That, and he kind of just.. asked... those loyal to him to join. They came to him, and those who didn't were captives... and they weren't so much brainwashed as Orochimaru didn't give a fuck about there loyalties- only seeing them as lab rats. Not that he didn't see those loyal to him of that either, but it was a bit different, especially with Kabuto.

Still, she will fight them both if she has to, to keep herself out of there grasp.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the Hokage's voice. "You are welcome in Konoha for now, Satomi; however, I will have to bring this matter up to the council." He explained. "For now you may stay in a hotel, I will have an anbu escort you." Genna internally cringed at the council bit, but bowed nonetheless.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

_Fuck my life fucking Danzo will fucking know fuck....._


	6. In the Shadows We Hide

Life in Konoha was not she expected. Genna had barely began to settle into the place when she met him. Naruto Uzumaki.

She would like to say they ran into each other at a ramen shop, but the reality was that she just happened to be walking by, when she was suddenly showered in paint.

Red, paint, which of course immediately stained her clothes. She’d cursed, along with the others nearby who’d also had the misfortune of being a cavas that day, and heard the obnoxious laughter of a boy on a roof, holding a bucket. “Haha! Got you! Believe it!”

Upon seeing the blond Genna had froze and stared at him for a second, before the angry shouts of the boy’s other victims snapped her out of it. “You little brat!” They began throwing things at him, but Naruto didn’t seems to mind, he just giggled and ran off like the shit shit he was.

She walked home, the plan she had for that day ruined by the boy destined to save the world. Now she sat alone in her home, trying to wash off the red paint from her kimono. Her light green kimono that now looked like rejected Christmas decorations.

She barely managed to get it out of her hair, and her shoes were a lost cause- she would just have stained red shoes from now on until she could afford a new pair.

The Hokage hadn’t gotten back to her yet, but she could tell there was someone always watching her, she could feel it, that feeling like you aren’t alone.

Genna finally sighed, contending with the fact that her kimono was now ruined and she would have to buy a new one. Her only other was this one with this ugly floral pattern that she’d gotten for a very cheap price as a spare encase her main one every ended up ruined.

She didn’t like it though, it was hideous in her opinion, she’d only gotten it because of how cheap it was. It was also slightly big for her, though she supposed she shouldn’t be picky given her situation.

Genna found herself wandering back outside, off to find a cheap sale on a kimono that wasn’t hideous. She would literally take anything over her current outfit, plus she’s barely been around Konoha, and she’s hungry.

Though at the moment Genna was serious craving ramen, she knew going there would be a bad idea, unless invited. She already encountered the nine-tails Jnichuriki, she could not be seen with him again, it would be too suspicious.

Therefore getting ramen at Ichiraku’s would be suicide. She would have to wait for the Third Hokage to get killed by Orochimaru.

If she wasn’t killed by Orochimaru....

She should get Dango. She’s never had it before, and she’s craving something sweet anyways. She would binge on that for now.

Upon finally locating a dango stand, she bought as many as she could carry, and went on her way to find a nice place to eat her collection.

It was then- that she met a new character. One she very much would have preferred to avoid.

“Well hello there! That’s a lot of dango to eat by yourself, mind if I join in?” There was a black hair woman with a spiky pony tail who Genna absolutely recognized immediately.

“What the heck, who are you?” She needed her name to be told to her encase she yelled it in frustration. Anko smiled at her in a way that eerily reminded her of someone, before ignoring her question completely and asking about the dango.

“Well, what do you say?” Anko asked, eyeing the dango. Genna could faintly here her stomach rumbling and figured it would be good to have the snake lady as a friend rather than a foe. That, and she was actually starting to get sick from the amount of sweet she was eating.

“Sure, go ahead take as much as you want.” The girl relented. The kunoichi beside her wanted no time in stuffing her face greedily with the sweet dumplings, eating them at such a pace it concerned the redhead she might choke.

“I’m Satomi by the way.” Genna added dully as she watch the woman eat all her food. “Nice. I’m Anko.” Anko replied, finishing the last of the dango. “Say, aren’t you that newcomer who Jiraiya-sama brought in?” She questioned, and Genna sharpened.

This meeting was not coincidence, Anko was after something. Her primary motivation and something that largely motivated her was her desire to kill Orochimaru. Is it possible she discovered why she was really here? She is in T&I, that is where a large amount of intel is, so it possible she knows and sought her out for information.

She would have to handle this with care.

“Yes, that’s true. Why do you ask?” Genna questioned. Anko grinned. “You were said to possess valuable information, knowing things you shouldn't.” She trailed off, giving the redhead a stare, and Genna realized the implication. She weighed her responses before deciding that lying to a shinobi would be to much work, especially one that works in T&I, and she didn’t want to make an enemy of this woman, so she opted for the truth.

Well, most of it anyways.

“I see, well if you were asking me about what I think you are asking, then yes I probably do know about him, and at least is significant plans although he's a slippery one, although I'm not sure how much I'm aloud to say, if you are asking what I think you are.” Genna spoke carefully, being sure not to give her to much. She said enough, as the kunoichi stared at her.

“I see. Well, aren’t you a clever one. I’ll be seeing you later then.” With that the kunoichi vanished. Genna blinked, and stood, deciding she’s had enough Konoha for one day. She would have to enjoy these days while she could, for she knew her future would give her a much harder time.

* * *

The following weeks were surprisingly quiet, that is, until the Anbu came to fetch her. “Hokage-sama wishes to see you. Come with me, Satomi-san.” Satomi was in the middle of breakfast, and promptly shoveled down her food, and stood.

The walk to the Hokage tower uneventful, and when she entered the Hokage’s office her heart nearly jumped into her throat.

The council was there, and they stared shrewdly at her like birds look at prey. Genna did not like these looks at, especially when she spotted Danzo lurking in the corner near the Hokage.

She took a breath, and bowed. “I understand you wanted to speak with me, Hokage-sama, may I ask why?” She asked. “Yes, Satomi-san, you are here to accessed by the council.” Genna held back her scowl, and tried not to glare at the council members, instead planting a gentle smile on her face. “Ah, I see.” She turned to the council members, and bowed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all, I am Satomi.” She spoke as formerly as possible, trying to be as respectful as possible. She did not need any enemies, yet. Orochimaru was enough.

“Satomi, you are here to assessed by the council, and as such, a demonstration of your abilities are in order.” Danzo was the one to speak, and Satomi bit the inside of her cheek as her nerves started getting to her.

"Alright," Satomi crossed her arms, shifting her weight and looked the man dead in the eyes, before looking over the others. "The first thing I would like to say is that I'm probably going to say things you would think nobody would ever know and are considered super secret. Just heads up on that, please don't kill me on the spot for saying hanging out your dirty laundry on request." Satomi explained, looking at each of the members who stiffened. "I'm gonna start with the stuff you already know just so you know what I know, and that I know. I know how the Uchiha Massacre really went down. All the details." She looked at Danzo, briefly glancing at his arm. "Everything. Uchiha Itachi. All that mess. I also know about Naruto, his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki status and everything, although, you'd really have to be thick NOT to figure that out. I know some stuff about root," She glanced at Danzo. "Although it's in bits and pieces and not as objective. I know how exactly this village was formed, I saw Hashirama Senju think it up and everything. He and Madara really were these cute little dorks when they were that age." Satomi actually giggled. "Ah... the way they met was hilarious. Ehem, anyways, as for the other stuff, it's also in bits and pieces and honestly you guys have so much stuff I'm not gonna stand here and go everything." Satomi said, hands raised. "Now you want to know about the future? Well, here's the gist of it, Konoha is in hot water. Seriously, it seems like everything is gonna thrown at this village, from old enemies and new."

Satomi was surprised nobody interrupted her yet. "I've seen all the way to the Eighth Hokage." This time she got surprise, some eyes widening some whispering. "So, village lasts at leas that long. In about twenty-five years there is going to be an attack that might truly destroy this village, but we got time for that one so I'm gonna focus on the immediate issues and threats."

"You can see twenty-five years into the future? Also, if you can see that far, why bother telling us about these threats at all." An elder spoke up, and Satomi looked at him. "Because I know for a fact that no everybody in this room will be alive by then, and no, you don't die of natural causes. I know two of you will die sooner, within three years of each other, both in service to this village."

"Who?" Satomi sighed. "I will approach the person themselves, it's dangerous to mettle to much with fate, but I will tell you if you're gonna die, I can promise you that." She would stay firm on this decision and her tone stated that as well.

"What is the current threat against the leaf?" Asked the Third Hokage. Satomi looked at him, and grimaced, knowing he likely already guessed half the answer.

"Orochimaru."

The council members whispered among themselves. "Orochimaru has always been a threat to the village, why is it any difference now?" Danzo asked. Satomi wanted to roll her eyes at him, but she knew he was acting, he knew damn well why. She decided to scare them, present them with there greatest fear, she wanted to wipe his smug expression off his face.

"Orochimaru has created an immortality jutsu."

The Third Hokage paled considerably, Danzo's expression dropped to a grimace and the council members all seemed to be lacking color in their faces. "Impossible." One of elders spoke. "He can't have.."

"He also knows the reanimation jutsu and is in possession of the First and Second Hokage's DNA, meaning he can reanimate them easy peasy, and he will. He's perfected that Jutsu to." Satomi ignored there horror. "You might think he is a minor threat but while you have ignore him he has thrived. He has bases and allies all over the Elemental Nation and he a nation backing him at this point. A Shinobi Village of his own making, the Sound Village, he has an East, West, North, and South base, he's been perfecting his collection of Kekkei Genkai, he has the ability to take over another person's body, and he has set his eyes on three objectives, one of which is a priority while the others seem to be out of boredom." Satomi had began to pace, explain Orochimaru's growth and fully realizing what kind of threat he was, was giving her a bit of a adrenaline boost.

"What objectives, what is Orochimaru after?" The Third asked.

"His first objective is simple, destroy the hidden leaf village." There wasn't a very strong reaction to this, although the Third did wince. Satomi continued. "Kill his Sensei, the Third Hokage." This did cause some whispers, and the Third nodding for Satomi to continue, he knew Orochimaru would want him dead.

"And to gain possession of the Sharingan, of Sasuke Uchiha." More whispers, concerned looks, not for Sasuke as a person, but for loosing there Uchiha. "He's after the Sharingan?" The Third Hokage asked. Satomi nodded, crossing her arms again.

"Yep. It actually makes sense, I mean the Sharingan let's the user copy jutsu and techniques, and his goal is to learn all Ninjutsu and collect all the knowledge in the world and whatnot, so it kinda aligns with that goal. Also, the reason he's attacking the leaf is because he's bored, basically, he wants to set things in motion himself because things at peace, things standing still aren't interesting to him." Satomi explained, before taking a momentary pause to let things be processed.

It seemed like the council whispered among itself, and Satomi didn't care, she actually wanted to go home and crawl into bed because this amount of stress on her was making her tired.

"You seem to know a lot about Orochimaru." The Third Hokage spoke up. Satomi fidgeted. "Well... yeah, I mean, I did focus on him a lot for a while to collect all the information I could on him, and when I collect information on someone I don't just collect, I understand. I wanted to understand him, because I believe just knowing something isn't enough. Knowing about him and understanding him are two different things, and I also use this on others. I think that if you can understand someone like that, then it becomes easier to understand how they work and then you can predict what they would do next, although knowing the future helps." Satomi shrugged.

She wasn't lying, she had been a fan of Orochimaru in her past life and had studied everything about the man in the classic obsessed stalker fashion. This, ultimately, helped her now that he was her biggest issue. She did and had wanted to understand him, and she kinda does now.

The meeting ended soon after that.


	7. It Begins

Genna stretched, looking out the window, before she climbed out and moved onto the roof. Something did often when bored. In her hand she had a basket, aiming for a breakfast on the roof- chocolate chip pancakes.

The second she got organized and finally looked over at the Hokage stone faces she choked on her pancakes.

They were painted with graffiti, and it was pretty funny looking to, Genna thought it fit Tobirama perfectly. Then it struck her.

Naruto paints the Hokage faces at the beginning of the pilot episode. Was it graduation day already? Genna shifted, putting away her breakfast, deciding to eat inside.

No... it couldn't be. It was to soon, right? Naruto was still so little...

It couldn't have started yet, could it?

* * *

Genna woke up in the middle of the night to here alarms. Squinting, she climbed onto her roof again, watching as Shinobi jumped over the buildings almost frantically. Then she realized what this must be about.

Naruto had stolen the scroll of sealing.

Genna looked towards the woods he would have no doubt gone to. _Should I confirm it? I mean, I don't know.. and I can't ask the Hokage because it'll look weird... don't I have Anbu dudes watching me? _

Genna looked around. "ANBU DUDES, I'MMA GO HELP. DON'T STOP ME, TELL HOKAGE IF YA WANT!" Genna jumped, taking off at a high speed, although still very slow compared to Shinobi, she jumped over the buildings carefully.

Upon reaching the forest, her pace speed up, having been more used to running through trees than buildings. They had to be around here, she could have sworn she already checked this place out during a 'exploration to see where shit was' walk.

She had looked at all the places she remembered, including the roof where the Third Hokage would die at (she might have placed a stink bomb there under the floorboards.. under several floorboards that she hoped would go off when the battle occurs).

She had gone to the Forest of Death (or at least near it, she didn't dare go in) she even found the place where Kabuto and Orochimaru have a chit chat about evil plots. (She planned to stick something there, a smoke or stink bomb, just to freak them out... a make shift stink bomb with a timer maybe...).

Genna had also found the place where Naruto learns the clone jutsu, although that had been a mission all by itself.

Speaking of which... she was getting close.

Genna landed in a tree nearby, and pressed herself against the branches. She saw Naruto, Iruka, and Mizuki. She knew she should not get involved with this, she knew, she should just stay put and wait.

Mizuki hurled several kunai towards Naruto. "Naruto run!" Naruto wasn't moving, he was just staring at Iruka. Genna tensed, watching as Iruka was showered in Kunai. She leaned closer to get a better look, as Iruka and Mizuki actually started fighting. Genna shifted her weight, wondering what was going on.

_**SNAP.** _

_Oh no._

The sound caused Iruka to look away for a second, before Mizuki struck, kicking him against a tree Iruka hit it with a loud thump. Mizuki went for Naruto, who still held the scroll.

Genna panicked. This wasn't supposed to happen!

She gripped for the small blade she kept with her for self defense. _Fuck.... fuck this.. fuck me... fuck...  
_

She jumped, leaping in front of Naruto and thrusting her leg out the way she'd been practicing for ages, and Mizuki stopped, dodging her attack and moving back to assess the new player.

"Who are you?" He asked, glaring at her. Genna positioned herself in the same stance she'd seen any defensive Shinobi in, and planted her feet firmly on the ground. "I am here to protect Naruto and the Hidden Leaf Village. They call me Satomi."

Iruka was back on his feet, and he moved closer to Naruto, though he eyed Genna warily his focus was also on Mizuki. "Don't make me laugh... you're clearly not even a Shinobi- are you really going to defend that monster?" Mizuki snarled. Genna's eyes narrowed.

"The only monster here is you, playing fetch for Orochimaru, are we?" Mizuki's eyes widened. Iruka gasped, staring at his colleague. "How did you-" Genna interrupted him. "That's a curse mark on you, isn't it? The kind he marks people with."

Mizuki's hands subconsciously drifted towards the mark, before gripping his kunai harder and glaring at her. Iruka looked at his friend in horror. "You're in league with Orochimaru? It's that true?"

Mizuki laughed. "Yes, it's true, I was hoping to present the scroll as a gift.... now give it to me!" He lunged. Genna jumped away, grabbing Naruto by the collar and dragging him with her as Iruka moved in front of them.

Genna knelt in front of Naruto, who was shaken. "Listen, listen, Naruto right? I'm Satomi, look, we can't let Mizuki get that scroll or we'll all be in big trouble." Naruto, seemingly being snapped out of something, suddenly looked at her. "Why are you helping me?" Her heart broke at his tone.

"I don't believe you're a monster... I think you're a Shinobi with secrets like everyone else. Just because you're a Jinchuriki, does not mean you are a monster." Naruto looked at her, seemingly baffled as to why she was being nice to him, before he looked over at Iruka.

"Naruto, run!" Genna stood, turning towards the battling Shinobi, clutching her knife. "Look kid, I'm not good with the comforting thing, so I'm gonna be straight with you, you need to snap out of it and focus or we're all dead."

Iruka was struggling, the dude had taken a LOT of kunai to the back, not to mention the massive one. "He's fighting for you, you know. Not for the scroll, not for the village, for you, are you just gonna let him fight alone?" Tears whelled up in the boys eyes, and he asked her.

"But what am I supposed to do?!" The boy asked, and Genna chuckled, and pointed at the scroll. Naruto blinked as she did so. "Didn't you learn any jutsu in that scroll?" His eyes lit up as the realization hit him.

"Oh!"

Genna grinned. "Do it kid." Naruto grinned, and stood up, his hands weaving through the signs.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

POOF

Hundreds of clones surrounded them, they stood in front of Iruka, in front of Genna, and surrounded Mizuki all taunting and laughing at him. Genna, having never really seen the Shadow clone justu in person and also had never seen Naruto use them in real life before, was amazed and caught between fangirling and jumping for joy as she saw such an iconic moment.

"CHARGE!!"


	8. Ramen, Memories, and Awkward silences

Genna gulped ramen noodles greedily, having spent the majority of her money on some more suitable clothing that day. She sat next to Naruto Uzumaki, as after their encounter in the woods with Mizuki and Iruka, they had made a bit of routine of meeting at the ramen shop at dusk every day now, so she could catch up on what he was doing (he had just passed the bell test) and so he could talk (complain) about his team, specifically Sasuke.

Sasuke, apparently, was a arrogant asshole who did what he liked and never listened to anyone who was also a big jerk. Genna listened to the boy;s rantings, the girl was quite lonely these days and the Anbu never seemed to answer her when she tried talking to them, and often advice every now and then.

It had been three weeks, shockingly, since the incident, and now all the young boy was D-rank missions. Genna supposed Kishimoto had glossed over them seeing as how boring they were, but apparently, he REALLY glossed over them, as that's all Team Seven has been doing for almost a month.

She had a little talk with the Third about her little interference, and in the end she politely told him to fuck off because she wasn't just going to ghost Naruto, nor would she just stand by if trouble popped up.

Stupid old man actually had the nerve to grin.

Whatever, she got to eat ramen, hang out with Naruto and spy on the plot all at the same time. Currently Naruto was ranting about Sasuke, again, and Genna had finally had enough. "Hey Naruto, why don't you bring your team over for lunch tomorrow? You can tell them it's because I want to meet them to convince them." Naruto blinked and screwed up his eyebrows. "Eh.. I don't know.."

"It would be a good team building exercise plus you could show Sakura how tasty the ramen is here.... and tell Kakashi-san that lunch is on me." She had a few savings stored up, and she REALLY wanted to meet the rest of team seven.... it would cost her, she knew that, she would be broke for a month but ramen wasn't that expensive... and Kakashi was a cheapskate.

Naruto's face lit up and they were in agreement.

* * *

The moment Satomi set her eyes on the group she had to stop herself from grinning. Instead, she looked at each of them, internally comparing them to there anime counterparts.

Sakura was adorable, that was just plain and simple. She had a round face, and dimples, her forehead was a little big but overall that just made her somehow look cuter. Her pink hair was just as pink as it was in the anime, and her eyes were a brilliant shade of blue-green.

Sasuke, Sasuke had dark eyes. Like, black, eyes, and his hair really did stick out backwards like a duck. His face was more oval than round, and she could tell that he would grow into quite the looker- not that he wasn't already but at this point he was just frickin adorable as well.

Naruto, she had already seen but he was also adorable and his whiskers had looked more like scars, he also had an oval face.

Kakashi, well, she couldn't see Kakashi's face, but his eye was... brown? I mean she wasn't exactly sure how to assess somebody with a mask, but if the anime was anything to go off of there was a smexy supermodel under that mask.

"See, this is my friend! Satomi-chan meet my team! See, I told you she was real." Naruto said, directing that last bit as Sasuke with a glare. Sasuke eyed Satomi cooly, and Satomi could already tell that he was going to be a ray of sunshine.

Sakura smiled politely. "Hello Satomi-san, it's nice to meet you, I'm Haruno Sakura." Satomi finally let the grin slide onto her face. "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan, Naruto's told me a lot about all of you.. let me guess, you must be the notorious 'Sasuke-teme" I'm assuming?" She pointed at Sasuke, who scowled.

"I'll take that as a yes, it's nice to meet you, Sasuke-san." Satomi said, deciding to afford him a little respect by addressing him with 'san'. Honestly the reason for that was more because the sheer amount of times she heard 'Sasuke-kun' from both fangirls and Orochimaru was just... no... she wasn't going to be apart of that.

"Hn." The Uchiha responded. Satomi grinned and then turned to Kakashi. "And you must be the porn reading perverted Sensei who's always late." Satomi gave him a mom level of disappointed judgement look and Kakashi's eye widened and he sent Naruto a glare before the eye crinkled and he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous manner.

"Hatake Kakashi... nice to meet you... Ma.. really Naruto-kun..now your friend has a low opinion of me...." Satomi crossed her arms. "No, he was only telling me the truth. Reading porn like that? Really?" Kakashi shrugged helplessly. "It's good.." Satomi grimaced. She knew damn well it was good, she read it to, but didn't want him to know that.

"Save it perv. Let's just eat."

* * *

Satomi was dead broke. As she ate ramen, she knew she better enjoy this meal because she was gonna be living by the seed of her pants after this. "So, Satomi-san, where you from?" The unexpected question came from Sakura, who looked at her curiously and she could see the others pause in there meal to listen to her.

Satomi opted to admit the truth to them, or, well, at least half of the truth. "Well, I used to live in this village, near the boarder to the Land of Hot Water." She took a sip of her ramen broth.

"Why'd you move?" Sakura asked, and for the first time in a while, Satomi felt a bang of grief in her chest. She looked down at her bowl.

"My village was destroyed."

Silence overtook them, and Satomi looked over at them, Sakura had gone pale, Naruto's eyes went wide in shock, Sasuke looked crossed between shocked and like he was having flashbacks.

"Oh.. I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Sakura whispered, who clearly regretted asking Satomi that. Sasuke looked at her. "What happened?"

"Sasuke!" Sakura abashed, albeit quietly. "Yeah what do you mean destroyed?!" Naruto followed up, and Sakura hit the boy on the head, sending him face first into his ramen. Satomi raised her hand. "It's alright, I'd been curious to." She looked back at her bowl.

"I hadn't been in the village at the time, I was out. But then when I started home, I saw smoke. When I got to the village, there were bodies in the streets and everything was on fire." Satomi took a deep breath, pushing the memories down.

"I tried to look for Akira, my.. close friend... but.. he didn't make it.. nobody did. Then I heard yells, and found two others, people I didn't know a woman and her young son, still alive. Then I saw them. Bandits, mercenaries, Hired thugs. I'm not sure who hired them or why they were there, but considering the things they stole I'm thinking it was supplies for whoever there boss was. They attacked the two, and they were going to kill them so I.. I moved first, and I managed to trick them into running into a burning building, which collapsed on them. I had killed them. Then I left it, the village, with the mother and child and took them to the Land of Hot Water where we stayed at in for a while before I moved on." Satomi looked at the team, who had gone silent.

"He's alive, still, out there, the one who did it." Satomi said, idly, not saying something she already knew. She had tracked those men, those murderers back. There was a reason she knew Orochimaru had a base in the Land of Hot Water, and it wasn't just because of canonical knowledge. They worked, in some way, for him. That, or they were trying to gain his favor, she didn't know which one it was.

"Who did it?! We can't just let him get away with it!" Naruto said, and Satomi let a small smile come across her lips. "Ah, yes, well, I've since found the person who's responsible for it is to strong for me to defeat."

"Well then let us take care of him! Dattebayo!" Naruto cried, and Sasuke scowled, no doubt seeing this as a parallel to Itachi situation. "I'm afraid he's even to strong for you guys, no offense, but he's also a very strong Shinobi." This silenced the chibi.

"He's a Shinobi?!" Naruto gasped, and Satomi took another bite of her ramen, nodding. Now Kakashi's interest was peaked as he stared at her. "Yes, a very, very dangerous one." She looked at Kakashi. "That _snake_ is too strong for anyone to take on alone, so don't be going after him and getting yourselves killed." Kakashi's eyes widened as she said the word snake, looking the Shinobi in the eye as she did so get her meaning across. 

He would most likely be asking the Hokage about her.

She hadn't mentioned the thugs master before because she wasn't sure. It was a theory, so she wasn't positive, but if she had to put money on it...

Well, she would put all she has on it.

"But enough talk about the past." She said, closing her eyes. "Let it die. It's not something I'm going to let define me, that would make me as good as dead to." The girl spoke, finishing her ramen in silence.

Little did she know the impact her words were having on a certain young duckling..

...for better or for worse.

* * *

**Let me know if everbody's in character, wouldn't want any OOCs, those really annoy me anyways. **


	9. Genna vs Cliffs

Genna was silent, staring at the kage faces wondering how this even came to be. Each and every single time she looked at those faces, she was reminded of bizarirty of her situation.

Inside, she could pretend she was in Japan, in the village earlier she could pretend she was just visiting a foriegn country. It was easy to forget she was technically in a story. That very mountain served as a reminder each and ever single day. Everyday she struggled to comprehend it, exactly, well, she did, it was just sometimes in the early morning after she woke...

The absurdity of her situation hit her again, stunning the girl as she stared at the mountains. Then she went back inside, got herself together and went out to get ramen, because she was completely broke at this point.

Now she sat at Ichiraku's after having greeted Naruto, before the boy proudly proclaimed "I'm going on a C-rank mission soon!"

Genna choked, gagging on the the noodles she was previously enjoying, at she processed the news.

C-rank. Gato. Wave. Zabuza. Haku. Zabuza. Fucking Zabuza Momochi, as in one of the seven swordsmen of the bloody mist.

Genna managed to swallow, looking the blond boy. "That's.. great Naruto!" She smiled at him, albeit she was very concerned, very worried, she would take comfort in the fact that everything would turn out Ok.

Unless... unless something went wrong somehow and they all died-**No.**

She wasn't going to think about it. Of course, still, this did make her realize something.

The Chunnin Exams are getting close.

* * *

Genna was standing at the bottom of a cliff, looking up at the top, eyes narrows. "Ok... I really hope this doesn't kill me." With that said, Genna started to walk up the side of the cliff. It was a windy day, and her focus was entirely on reaching the top with falling to her death.

Climbing through trees and doing some parkour on buildings was one thing, however, scaling a cliff? Yeah, that was much harder and she'd never done that before.

But she needed to- she needed to get better.

Much better.

Genin better, in fact, she needed to be able to get away from dangerous people, and that meant being able to scale large cliffs, among other things. She would also need to find some way to defend herself. Maybe she could get someone to teach her how to make paper bombs...

"She could also try to look into sealing maybe? She wasn't going to kid herself in terms of becoming a master, but being well versed enough to survive a shinobi would be something she could except.

(Of course, she wasn't kidding herself, she said _survive_, not win, against a normal level of shinobi, single shinobi, not the stronger shinobi like Anbu- and definitely not the absolute _monsters_ some shinobi become.)

_**Crack.** _

Genna's eyes went wide, and it took a split second before she realized what happened. The piece of cliff she'd been attached to had just broke under the stress of her weight, and she just lost her footing and was now plummeting towards the ground.

She was at least thirty feet up.

_This was going hurt-_

Pain erupted across her body like fire, she felt her bones crack, and something else snapped, and there was a ringing and pain, so much pain. She couldn't speak, she could barely move, her screams came out in a terrible croaking sound.

"H-hel-" She couldn't even get out the word properly before her vision started going black and she panicked. Was nobody watching her? Where were the Anbu would were on her at all times? Weren't they responsible for making she didn't, like, die? Or are they there just for shits and giggles, or are they even there anymore?

Genna spotty vision managed to catch a glimpse of a figure that she prayed to kami was someone not evil before everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke had been training for quite some time.

He'd been out near a training on the outskirts of the village, where the Uchiha training grounds were when he saw someone on the cliffside, walking up it. He started towards then, intending to make them leave as they were trespassing- but then he recognized her. 

It was Satomi, the civilian girl who was a friend of Naruto's.

He paused, watching as she climbed up the cliff, she knew how to treewalk, and it seemed she was training. He watched her, for a second, and debated on just leaving, and it was when he turned his back to go when he heart a yelp, and then a thud.

He whipped around and saw the girl on the ground. She let out a strangled croak that he couldn't make out, and immediately he rushed over to her. She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed, Sasuke checked her pulse, it was barely there, and picked her up, starting on his way to the hospital.

When he arrived, he just handed her to the nearest medic and told him she fell off a cliff. The medic then her put on a stretcher while several others rushed her into another room.

The Uchiha was annoyed, this girl just had to fall off a cliff, why did she had to involve him in her suicidal quest to... what? Train? Why? She had said she wasn't after revenge, so why would she endanger herself in training like that? She wasn't a Shinobi, even if she knew some of their techniques. Sasuke sighed, and figured he should probably let his teammate know that Satomi was in the hospital.

Sasuke's opinion of Satomi was that she was a fool, and a coward for not seeking revenge. He saw it that way because, honestly, if he didn't then it would mean his own quest for revenge was for nothing. Everything he did would be for nothing.

Her words from before had struck him, yes, they had gotten to him, but he was still in denial. He just couldn't give up on revenge, it was all that he had left. If he gave up his hatred then what would he have left? Sorrow? Guilt? Pain?

He couldn't deal with it, so he kept his hatred. It was all that he had left.

"Naruto." He called into the dobe's apartment. Naruto poked his head out, looking annoyed, and still in his pajamas. "EH? Sasuke? What are you doing here?" The idiot yawned. "Your friend Satomi's in the hospital." Naruto froze, looking at the Uchiha who stared at him solemnly. 

"It's bad..." In an instant, Naruto was getting dressed and jumping out the door. "What?! What happened?!"

The two of them raced through town to the hospital. "Teme, tell me, what happened!" Sasuke looked away from his <strike>friend</strike> teammate. "She looked like she was trying to improve her chakra control, by walking up a cliff. She slipped and fell about halfway up... Naruto, your friend's been hurt really bad, I'm not sure if she'll make it."

Naruto grit his teeth. "Don't say that. She's not dying, she's stronger than that. What was she doing climbing up a cliff anyway?!"

"I don't know. Maybe she was trying to get stronger- she did say a Shinobi was the one to destroy her village. Maybe she wants revenge." Sasuke suggested. Naruto shook his head furiously.

"No way! Satomi isn't that kind of person! Besides, she said so herself, she doesn't want revenge!" Naruto explained and Sasuke grimaced. Technically she never said she didn't want revenge, she only said the person was to strong for her to fight.

_Well I won't let that kind of thinking stop me. _The Uchiha thought.

The two of them arrived at the hospital and asked about the girl.

"She's in critical condition, that was a nasty fall she took. If she'd been any higher she would have died." The medic explained, pushing up his glasses. "It's a good thing you brought her here, Sasuke-kun, or else she might not have made it."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. "Can we see her?" Asked Naruto, and he nodded leading them into the room. "She won't be awake for another few days, I suspect, her body will take time to recover from this, being that she's only a civilian." The silver haired medic left them, leaving the two in silence, save for the beeping of monitor.

As he looked at her and his teammate, Sasuke felt a small stab of guilt. If he had only stopped her, told her to leave, or just hadn't turned around, then he could have saved her. 

If he had been_ stronger_, then he could have stopped this.

* * *

**Hehe... don't worry... she's fine... Sasuke's still on the path to change, I ain't about to let him go down the road of murder happy nuts without a fight. Not sure if I'll completely change his goals, but he won't go nuts like before, promise. Also, to be clear on when this whole thing is happening- the early morning. I mean, super early in the morning. I know they leave early on the mission to, but, well, Kakashi, so they do have a little extra time, like a few hours before the meeting time, then a few more hours before Kakashi even shows up. Sasuke being Sasuke, would spend most of his free time training, especially since this is before a mission, and Naruto being Naruto, would of course still be sleeping like a sane person in such hours of the early morning.**

**Oh and... **

**Guess who the medic is. **


	10. Glasses F*cker

_**Beep.** _

_Ugh... where am I... fuck. It... hurts...  
_

_**Beep.** _

_I.. oh god... I fell... oh god... what... what happened after.. who... am I in the hospital..  
_

**_Beep._ **

_It hurts.. oh god... it hurts.. ah.. owe... it hurts..  
_

_**Beep.** _

_I need.... to get.... up....  
_

_**Beeeeeeeeeeepppppp. ** _

Genna opened her eyes and groaned, then winced because her chest felt like hell. She moved up and froze, because of a shooting pain that went through her. Genna looked around the room, wincing from the pain. She slowly set herself back onto the bed, laying down softly as a medic came in. "Oh, your awake."

"Yeah... so... how many bones did I break?" Genna asked, somewhat humorously. "Eight. Twelve, if you count the fractured ones." Genna cringed, then something struck her as familiar. Where had she heard his voice before?

Genna turned to look at the medic as he did something with the IVs, and she paled considerably, moving upwards but the pain caused her to let out a grunt.The medic nin was Kabuto Yakushi, and she was truly beginning to think the universe had it out for her. Did he know who she was? Of course not, he's arrogant so she's got that going for her, but unfortunately he's only terribly nosey, so he'll probably want things like medical history and all that BS. He's probably discovered she's a foreigner, not from Konoha.

"You shouldn't move around to much, you'll be out in a week but you'll still need time to heal."

A week.

A week.

For that kind of trauma and only a week.... the Naruto world was truly ahead of hers in terms of medical treatments, that was for sure. Hell, if she was a Shinobi she'd probably be out in a few days.

"Who brought me in?" She was actually curios about that.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Genna blinked. No really, she just sat there for a second stunned, before regaining her composure. "Sasuke brought me here?"

"Yes, he and a few others have been visiting you, especially a young boy. They've left flowers." He gestured to the table next to her, and there were flowers. "I see." Genna responded, still not sure what to make of the fact that Sasuke had basically saved her life.

Saved by a twelve year old from my own stupidity.... this really is a low point for me. Suppose it could be worse... somehow. Naruto's been visiting me? How nice...Genna thoughts were interrupted by...

The fuck Hokage. Kabuto looked slightly shocked as the man entered, and Genna cursed him out internally.

_What the flying fuck was he doing at the fucking hospital_ _visiting me fucking now in front of the glasses fucker, now Kabuto has seen me getting a visit from the crazy old man, a civilian, getting a visit from the fucking Hokage._

Seething, Genna almost glared at the third, figuring the jg was totally over if Kabuto was there. "What are you doing here?" She started off coldly. Kabuto glanced at her for addressing the Hokage so informally but the Third paid no mind. Genna didn't care, she was already screwed since he knew she existed, so might as well as make herself interesting enough to keep alive.

"Leave us, Yakushi-san, I would like to speak to Satomi." The Third said, ignoring Genna who raged. "How did you come to gain these injuries."

Genna actually felt her face heat up. "I was stupid. I was trying to improve my chakra control, but I over estimated myself and ended up like this." She figured just saying it like how it is was the best option. She wouldn't justify herself. She had been an idiot for trying something so reckless without supervision.

"Your actions were very foolish, and the young Uchiha had not been around you would be dead. I must ask you not to make such a reckless decision again. But I am curious as to the motive for your actions." Hiruzen asked, looking at like he knew exactly why she did what she did.

"Do you have to ask?" Genna scoffed. "I'm surrounded by shinobi, everyone is stronger than me, I'm screwed if anyone tries to attack me, and I cannot do anything to defend myself or anyone else. I'm helpless and I hate it." She admitted. The third Hokage nodded understandingly.

"I see. How do you wish to change that?"

"By learning how to defend myself. I don't have to be the best, hell, I don't even have to be at the level of a Shinobi, but I want to be able to fight back. I want to be able to defend myself, no matter how small that way is."

* * *

I screwed up. 

I thought I had this, I thought I could handle training by myself like before, but with no idea what to do or what I'm doing wrong, I will get nowhere. I needed to start doing something, actively, beyond just giving the Hokage selective information.

The Third Hokage told me that I was to old to be trained as a Shinobi, which I'm totally fine because I don't want to be a Shinobi, but he agrees that me learning some basic defensive skills would probably help in the long run. He also told me not to repeat the cliff incident.

He doesn't need to tell me twice! Next time I'm just doing water walking stuff, haven't really gotten to that yet. I'll even do it with a friend nearby.... oh. My only friend is a twelve year old boy... 

Damn. I need friends.

I'm due to start some basic Taijutsu training with some chunin. Don't know his name, er, well, I forgot it, and I don't recognize it at all, so that good. I'm not going to fuck up the plot with this dude. Of course, this could just be a ploy to get me all attached to the village, having a Sensei to get a good scope of my intentions by observing me up close.

Yeah, that sounds about right. Subtle, letting me get trained builds trust, and also let's them see inside my head. Well not literally unless the dude is a Yamanaka, but then again, I wouldn't put it past Konoha to let one of the T&I guys train me. Read into me.

Great now I'm paranoid.


	11. In Which I May Fuck Up

Genna was bored, and when Genna was bored, she did stupid things to entertain herself.

She'd been alone for about five hours now after waking up in the early morning. She would tense whenever Kabuto entered the room, which was becoming annoyingly frequent after her little visit from the Hokage. She cursed the man for doing that, he should have just... sent her a letter... or... waited for her to heal.

Stupid old man, now she was being bothered. Now she was both bored and irritated, which was something that would get in into trouble. A lot of trouble, really. Therefore, when Kabuto walked into the room, she set about five steps ahead of her original plan that was so recklessly constructed. Her justification for messing with Kabuto was to get him to deliver a message to Orochimaru. Her justification for that, was to get his attention.

Why did she want his attention? It was the best thing she could come up with to distract him from Sasuke- although she doubted it would work very well it would force the Hokage's hand.

She was also very sleep deprived at the moment so that probably contributed to this poor thought process. She had to repay Sasuke after all, and she did want to save Itachi. Getting abducted by Orochimaru, while not her best idea, would get her close to Sasuke, if he did go with Orochimaru. That, or it would deter him. Maybe. She wasn't sure. She needed to get close to Sasuke so he would trust her, so he would believe her when she tells him the truth. 

Oh yes, she's going to tell him. Itachi's wishes be darned, she's not letting that mess happen. Screw that.

_Itachi you are gonna live, and you're gonna like it. I have been thinking about this for a while, I and think it's time to put in plan Don't Fuck With Me. _

Genna actually got out of bed, grabbing her crutches, and walking over to grab her bra, reaching through the stuffing. When she found what she was looking for, she smiled, and headed towards the door. 

Walking out of the the hospital room, the girl thought to herself. _Gonna make some bad decisions.... lots of poor decisions... desperate decisions... _

"Satomi, what are you doing out of bed?" Genna paused, and glanced at the glasses fucker who just popped out of nowhere as if summoned. "Um... just you know... going for a walk." She said, poorly excusing herself. Kabuto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, bad to bed.." Genna stumbled, falling, on purpose. He caught her, she thanked him as he helped her to her room. He plays his part well, but she knows the truth. 

She slipped the small tightly folded paper into his pocket, if he noticed he didn't show it. Genna sat on her bed as she sighed, thinking about Team Seven. They're probably fighting Zabuza at this very moment... she hoped they'd be Okay, and that she didn't mess anything up. She wondered when Kabuto would read that letter..

The lack of sleep kicking in, Genna drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_ ** To the Snake Sannin,** _

_ **If you are reading this, then I've probably been pissed off in some way by my current captor, and this is a means of retaliation. ** _

_ **I have information that very many would very well love to know, information about the Akatsuki that nobody else knows. ** _

_ **I know you seek knowledge, you desire to learn all Ninjutsu.** _

_ **What if I told you, Pain is not what he seems, and no, I'm not talking about him being one of those little Ame orphans.** _ _ **The Akatsuki are planning something big, something I will not disclose on paper, but it will change the world at large and even you will be effected. ** _

_ **I doubt most of the members truly know, and I know for certain that Pain, Konan, and Zetsu are the only ones that know the truth of what will occur should they be successful in their mission. ** _

_ **I know about your plan to invade the leaf, assassinate the Third Hokage, as well as using Suna and your own village, Otogakure as the invaders.   
** _

_ ** You are after the Sharingan, and therefore plan to take the body of an Uchiha with that Jutsu of yours. Since Itachi cut off your arm shortly before you left the Akatsuki, that means you are after his younger brother, Sasuke Uchiha. I do assume you are wondering how I managed to gain such information. ** _

_ **I did not obtain it through a spy, nor did I hear it from any man. I simply watched it happen. ** _ _ **When I say I watched it happen, I truly do mean I watched what has, and will, occur. I know sounds completely unbelievable, but it is the truth nonetheless. ** _

_ **If you want evidence of my knowledge, a prediction shall we say, then all you need do is ask, though I do not recommend in person as I am being watched constantly. ** _

_ ** \- G** _

Eyes scanned the paper, reading line carefully as the same eyes widened.

The parchment was simply from a notebook, it looked little more than notes until you read the contents. His little spy had sent him the paper not long ago, along with a message of how it contained alarming information.

An amused grin split across his face and chuckle built it's way up. _"Oho_," He said, "Isn't this _interesting_." 

* * *

**Sorry that the Chapter is so short, I'll try to update as soon as I can, but, finals are coming up so I'll have more time to update a week after December starts, probably around the eight or ninth. Tell me what you think in the Comments below and happy holidays! **


	12. Chunin Exams: From the Outside

"Then we fought this guy, Haku, and he was awesome, dattebayo! Sasuke needed my help, so I went in and-"

"Dope, I did _**not** need **your **help_-"

"Bullshit, you would have been dead without me, TEME!" Naruto and Sasuke glared at each while Sakura stood awkwardly to the right of them, holding up her hands as Kakashi grabbed the two Genin heads away from each other.

"Now now, let's not fight, you don't want to upset Satomi do you?" This seemed to make them stop, but the glaring continued, and Genna was glad Sasuke didn't have Amaterasu yet, or else Naruto would be a pile of ash. Genna giggled, watching the two as the squabbled, before remembering someone.

"Sakura, you never told me your side of the story." Genna said, having heard both Naruto and Sasuke's versions, both of which were exaggerated or just flat out not true. She did wonder if it went exactly as she remembered, however, and she figured Sakura would tell a more.... accurate tale. Sakura, suddenly put on the spot, blushed and looked away.

"Well, I didn't really do anything.."

"Really? Nothing special or exciting happened?" Satomi asked. Sakura frowned before she lit up. "Well, I beat Naruto and Sasuke at tree-walking." She explained, and Satomi grinned. "Right on for girl power, then, you must have amazing chakra control to pull that off, Sakura. I envy that, because if I was that good I wouldn't be in this damn hospital." Satomi praised, and complained at the same time. She truly was sick of this place, and ever since she's passed Kabuto the paper he's both avoided and looked at her suspiciously.

"Thank you, Satomi-chan." Sakura said, practically glowing while the boys sulked, both still fuming at each other and no doubt embarrassed by the memory. "Sakura-chan was great." Naruto said, though he looked pained. Sasuke didn't even look at Sakura, who's gaze drifted to the floor, appearing as though she felt bad about beating them. Or, well, Sasuke.

Satomi sighed, and gave Kakashi a look, who was looking away pretending not to notice the drama.

"How much longer will you be in the hospital, Satomi-chan?" Sakura finally asked to end the silence. Satomi sighed. "Well, I'm pretty much Ok now, I mean, I'm still sore as fuck, but I can function in society just fine. The damn medics (Kabuto) just refuse to let me out of their sight." She explained, frowning as she noticed said medic in the doorway. "Excuse me, but I'm going have to ask you to leave, I need to do another check-up on Satomi." He said, giving them all a small smile that was most certainly false.

"Ma, you heard him, let's go guys. Say goodbye to Satomi." Kakashi announced, seemingly eager to leave. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all said goodbye before walking out the door. Satomi smiled at them as then left, before her smile dropped and she looked at Kabuto, who walked casually over to windows, shutting the curtains, before moving towards the door. She heard a click, and gripped her blankets to calm herself.

"Can I help you, Yakushi? I already had a check over, twice, today. Cut the crap, I know you know, and you know I know, so enough formalities." Kabuto's smile from before also dropped, and now a coldness was about him that made her uneasy.

"I can't find very much data on you." He finally said, after a period of silence. "You appeared out of nowhere, in a village near the Land of Rice Paddies, that village was destroyed, and there were only three survivors, yourself included," Kabuto walked closer to the bed, and Satomi stiffened. "Then Jiraiya finds you, and brings you hear. You also possess unusual knowledge, no, impossible, knowledge given that you are only a civilian-" He was at the edge of her bed, and Satomi sat there, still, watching him closely. 

"Care to explain that?" He asked. Satomi looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Did you give my letter to your master, Yakushi-san?" She answered with a question, and something flickered in his eyes.

"Of course not, I threw it in the trash." Satomi studied him carefully.

"Excellent, I take it he's curious then? I did add some fun little facts in their I'm sure he loved." She said, and Kabuto's eyes narrowed. "Are you deaf? I told you-"

"That you delivered it?" Satomi finished. "Yes, I know. You would take it to him, due to it's contents, or are you saying you would keep valuable information of that kind, from him?" She question, before continuing. "You did deliver it, because you aren't a suicidal fool. Unless you've come here to kill me to cover up your mess, but I somehow doubt that. No, like I said before, cut to the chase. Are you here to confirm my information? I do trust that the room in secure?" Satomi went on smoothly, surprised by her own clear cut words.

Perhaps having the balls to stand up to the council did something, made her braver.

Or she's a dumbass with a silver tongue. 

Only time will tell.

Kabuto smirked, looking down at her. "Well, I'm impressed, you have a way with words. But tell me, do you think that will save you? You are playing a dangerous game little girl, Orochimaru-Sama is not a man you should mess with for your own amusement, so if that is your goal, I will end you now." His words were void of emotion, but held a venom to them that made Satomi shiver.

"I can assure you that I am very well aware what kind of man Orochimaru is, and I am doing any of this for my own amusement. I meant what I said in my letter, you know." Satomi replied.

"Yes, where did you get your information?" He asked, Satomi grinned. "Not something easily explained."

"We have time..." 

"Not nearly enough. But to cut it short, I've seen things before they happen, and things that have happened."

"That's impossible."

"Just like raising the dead?" Satomi asked, before her false smile dropped. "Just like how it's impossible that I know so much? Yeah, forgive me if I don't really care for that word." She said darkly, before stretching.

"Now, tell me. Are you going to kill me?" The room was silent soon after she asked this, and Kabuto stared at her calculatingly, before a malicious grin slid across his face.   
"Of course not, why would I deny Orochimaru-Sama the pleasure of meeting you.." He said, before leaning close. "After all, he is very much looking forward to meet you, _Satomi-chan_, who knows, he might come sooner rather than later." Satomi stiffened at the implied threat, as she watched Kabuto stand, and leave, seemingly done with the conversation for now. 

The second he left, Satomi realized she was trembling. She felt backwards and looked up at the ceiling, wondering how on earth she she had been so stupid as to get herself into this mess.

"Fuck me. I'm insane."

* * *

**I've managed to update! Haha! Well, what do ya'll think? Is anyone out of character? Kabuto is kinda hard, since the guys a two face, but hey, maybe that works? **

**Anyways, feel free let me know in the comments what you think. **


	13. In which I am Screwed

Satomi paced back and forth in her bedroom.

She had been home not two days, when she remembered that team seven was likely entering the forest of death today. It made her panic, and it made her excited, it made her, above all, nervous.

After all, it meant the village was going to be destroyed in a month. Satomi sighed. 

"Alright. I need to fricking talk to someone, or I'm gonna go insane."

* * *

The sun was low in the sky, as a gentle breeze swept through the sky, and people chattering about, Satomi felt almost at peace, glad to finally be out of the hospital. The was a certain uneasiness, as she headed home, deciding to take a shower before meeting up with Kakashi, the man would be late regardless.

She had suggested a meet up, namely because she was worried sick about team seven, and she knew Kakashi was a bit worried, although clearly not as much as her. This wasn't BNG, children could die in this time in the Shinobi World, and even though she knew they would be fine, she couldn't help but worry.

Three days ago, team seven entered the forest of death. Satomi knew that by now they had likely encountered Orochimaru.

_"He is very much looking forward to meet you, Satomi-chan, who knows, he might come sooner rather than later." _

She shivered, shaking off the memory and eery feeling that just came over her, heading towards her apartment. She should probably think about how she was gonna keep her stuff safe during the attack, and what kind of excuse she could use against the council.

She had actually been planning to approach the Hokage, and tell him he was going to die. She was planning on doing that tomorrow, actually. After all, she had to keep up appearances, and she was certain that if even if she warned him, if it saved the village the Hokage would still fight Orochimaru.

The man was to full of guilt not to do that much, to make up for his sins. 

Satomi felt a shiver down her spine again, and this time she stopped, looking around her cautiously. She sensed something, and it wasn't a very good something either. She looked for the Anbu who usually follow her (babysit) and her heart dropped. They weren't there.

Satomi searched to see if anyone was around, and that's when she realized, she was alone.

Very alone, she had been heading back towards her home when... she had been walking for to long, and the streets... they looked the same as they did before. It was like a glitch in the matrix. Satomi looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, when it hit her.

"KAI!" She broke the illusion, and suddenly she was in the woods, no doubt nowhere near her apartment and away from people._ Witnesses._

_Genjutsu! Someone put me under a Genjutsu! _She thought, alarmed, she shot into the trees and started moving, as fast as she could go. She knew that whoever did it was a Shinobi, and if they were a Shinobi, they could follow her, but she wasn't thinking rationally as a wave of pure fear and adrenaline shot through her like fire.

Something was there, and whatever it was, her instincts told her it to flee from it. That's she felt it, overwhelming, cold, completely unpleasant pressure, killing intent pour out over her and her movements freeze. 

Satomi sucked in a deep breath, and looked around carefully. If her instinct were correct, she knew exactly who was hidden away taking his sweet ass time walking out of wherever the fuck he was hiding.

"Alright I get it, now why don't you come out and we can talk like civilized people." She told the forest, and soon enough, she heard a chuckle come from behind her. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT TO CLOSE FOR COMFORT. FUCK I'M SO DEAD. _

"So you are this little oracle I've heard so much about..." His voice sounded just like it did in the anime, almost like a hiss, but at the same time it was dark and husky. Dangerous. There was an edge to those words, and his tone made him sound amused. Satomi had spun around so fast she almost gave herself whip lash, and she instinctively took several steps back, almost dripping over her own feet.

Orochimaru watched her clumsy attempts to steady herself, as her body insisted on trembling like it was below freezing. Her heartbeat, which was borderline erratic at this point. Alarm bells were going off in her mind, and every fiber of her being wanted to run.

However, she knew that was pointless, she didn't even know where she was, she knew she was probably (hopefully) still in the village, but she had no idea what direction she should run in.

Not that she would make it beyond a meter.

_Alright, alright, calm down, panicking in this situation will get you nowhere, try to keep yourself calm, relax your muscles, let your face relax to hide any expression. Calm down. _Satomi thought as she let relaxed her muscles, which stopped a bit of the trembling, and concealed her facial expression... granted, she knew her eyes would give away her emotions. _He put a genjutsu on me. He must have been following me... that's not exactly his style... maybe one his goons did it and sent me a to a specified location? God I wasn't ready for this. I just wanted to go to bed...  
_

Satomi pushed back any panicking thoughts, and tried to remain composed as she looked at the snake Sannin.

_Huh, he's actually pretty attractive.... bad thoughts.. bad thoughts... not about him. No. No. No. We are not doing this now. No. Bad hormones. No. Stop. _Satomi avoided direct eye contact, mostly because she did not want to end up in that genjutsu he put team seven under that one time. She's pretty sure she'd either vomit or piss herself and she would like to keep her dignity thank you very much.

"Oracle? Really? That better not stick." She responded, surprising herself with the confident tone in her voice. _Damn, I sound annoyed. Maybe I should tone it back? Eh.. damage it done, might as well roll with it. _Her remark made the Sannin chuckle, but not in a I'm-amused type of way but more sinister like.

_Dude is a super-villian, basically. Who I contacted. I have no one to blame but myself for not expected this._ Orochimaru produced a letter, the one Satomi had idiotically written. "I assume you know what I'm here for?" He questioned, though the sweet venom in his voice suggested that she should start talking. He was here for explanations. Satomi looked at the letter.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." She did not want to die here. He grinned. "Excellent."She felt herself inwardly cringe. "Where did you get the information?" Orochimaru asked, and Satomi sighed. 

"That... well... it's complicated."

"Tell me."

"I'm from another world."

* * *

Kakashi was a man who was always late, however, that does not mean he likes it when others are late. Satomi, for instance, was supposed to meet him three hours ago. He arrived an hour ago.

At first, he thought this was payback for all the times he was late, however, Satomi had never once been late. 

She was also very worried about Naruto and the others, so she wouldn't pull something like that now. No, something was wrong, he could feel it in his gut._ "Kakashi-san!" _Asuma walking side by side with Kurenei, this almost startled the porn loving ninja. Upon seeing the look in his eyes, Kurenei frowned. "What's wrong?" 

Kakashi shifted, clearly uneasy. "Something's wrong. I was supposed to meet up with Satomi, but she isn't here yet. She's never late." He left his thoughts hand in the air. Asuma sighed. "Well, if it's bothering you that much, let's look for her." Asuma said. Kurenei nodded. "I'll check and see if she's in her apartment." With the decision made, the three of them took off. Asuma was going to check her hang out spots, while Kakashi went to check along the route she would normally take home. His pack spread out across the village, and they came to a quick realization.

Satomi was missing.

It wasn't until the three Shinobi tracked her scent to certain location to find the Anbu who were supposed to be watching her, _dead._ Kakashi felt his blood freeze, when he picked up another, although faint sickeningly familiar scent. "Pakkun. Send a message to Asuma and Kurenei, and then head to the Hokage. Tell him..." Kakashi said, "tell him Orochimaru is in the village... and he might have Satomi." 

He followed it to a secluded spot in the woods, where he found droplets of blood, upon smelling it, he confirmed it was indeed Satomi's. Worry bubbled up in his chest, and the bad feeling in his gut was only growing. If Orochimaru knew about Satomi... 

_Kami-sama please don't let me be late._

* * *

**Well... let me know what you think in the comments. **


	14. Confrontation

_Hello. My name is Genna, but I go by other names. Satomi, Aki, are two of them. About two years ago I found myself in the Valley of the End before I taken in by a nice family in a nearby village. The village was destroyed by a group of thugs, of whom I suspected had connections with a very dangerous man. I was discovered after it's destruction by Jiraiya, one of the three legendary shinobi, a Sannin. _

_He took me to Konoha after deciding my information was being put at risk and I was not capable of defending myself. I've been in Konoha for roughly a year now. Not long ago, I was injured, and used one of the spies in the hospital to contact someone. It seemed like a reckless move, but in reality it was a calculated sacrifice. I would remain hidden forever, after all. _

_However, what I expected didn't happen, and I was contact much sooner than I originally predicted, and now I'm face to face with someone who could and would kill me without a second thought should I not prove myself useful to him. _

_My name is Genna. My name is Satomi. My name is Aki. _

_I am in serious danger._

* * *

Genna took a deep breath, and looked the dangerous man in the eyes, straightening her back. Her confession had come out easier than she had thought, and Orochimaru currently held a mix expression on his face, one of disbelief, and interest. 

"You don't have to believe me on that, and I'm not going to stand here and try to convince you of it. But I can promise you, that if you try to find anything out about me past two years ago, you won't find a even a whisper, so don't bother." Genna explained, her confidence building up. _You might kill me, yes, but I know secrets no one else knows. I took this risk. I know the outcomes, yet I took it anyway. I've faced stronger Shinobi who I fear more than you. Any Shinobi could kill me to. _

"So confident." Orochimaru commented, mockingly. Genna crossed her arms. "So why now? Opportunity or impatience? Or were you worried I'd spill the beans about your little plan?" 

"The latter." Orochimaru replied, surprising her. "I wanted to confirm something, if your knowledge was that accurate..." Genna inwardly frown. Confirm? Oh god please be something I know.

"Did Uchiha Madara... survive?"

_Wat. _

Genna blinked is surprise, her shock clearly shown in her eyes as she tried to conceal her reaction. _HOW THE FLYING FUCK DOES HE.... _"How did you..." She stopped herself from speaking but it was to late, he got his answer, and his eyes shun, and not in a good way. 

"Excellent."

_FUCK. HE KNOWS. OF COURSE HE KNOWS. _

Suddenly Orochimaru looked away, as if sensing something. "It would seem a few rats have discovered our location. I will be seeing you again little bird, I trust you know what would happen if my plan was discovered... Oh, and as a little parting gift for your cooperation.."

Genna had barely a second to register the flash of kunai, and a stinging pain that erupted in her shoulder, before she was through at a tree, feeling a few ribs crack. She yelped in pain, and her vision blurred.

_Son of a bitch.... What the fuck.._

There was stinging in her shoulder, leg, and hand. _Holy fuck he stabbed me with a bunch of kunai. Oh my god my hand... _

"Until we meet again.."

The snake man vanished just as several Anbu appeared, followed by Kakashi. "Secure the area." One of them commanded, before Kakashi came over to Genna, who tried to move from the tree, only to let out a whimper of pain as her hand was stuck. _Why is my hand stuck?_

"Kakashi.." She gritted her teeth, feeling sick and dizzy. "Orochimaru was here... and my hand really hurts...." 

"I figured that much, but I need you to look at me now. Don't look at your hand." Kakashi told her. Genna, upon hearing this, did the only rational thing and looked directly at her hand.... which was impaled, and stuck to the tree with a kunai.

_Oh my god it went through bone.... _

Genna fainted.

* * *

**Sorry it's been a while... sorry for not updating, but I'm done my first semester of college... and I didn't fail any classes! Yay! **

**Please let me know what you think in the comments, and tell me if anyone is out of character! **


	15. In the Hospital again

**Warning: Boruto spoilers. Manga Boruto spoilers. You have been warned. **

* * *

"I am honestly starting to hate hospitals." Satomi said, sitting by the window, looking out. She was alone, well, she was being heavily guarded. After she fainted, she woke up in the hospital, and as soon as her wounds were dressed, all in nonvital areas, of course. It only took her a few minutes after waking up to realize what Orochimaru had meant by 'gift'. (For a good second after he said that, she almost expected a curse mark. Thank god not)

No, he left her with injuries that made it look like she'd put up a fight, or, well, had at least had an unfriendly encounter, and not one previous agreed upon. Ignoring the fact that she had, you know, been brought there via genjutsu.

Speaking of, she was going to learn how to tell if she was under a genjutsu, and how to release one as soon as she leaves this hospital. Also how to better dodge kunai, and not fall off cliffs.

She was actually surprised he hadn't killed her, and she didn't know whether she should be glad, or worried. She decided she was both. If he left her alive, he had other plans, that, or he thought she would join him?

Satomi thought about it. She had contacted him, and given him information willingly. It probably looked like it. Well.... crap... or... not crap? She would feel really bad if she did something that would actually harm Konoha, but she also didn't want to end up on Orochimaru's shit list. Damn, she's gonna have to fix herself a clear motive real quick. Establish herself not as a pawn.

Wait. What was her goal? 

  1. Stop Uchiha brothers from murdering each other.
  2. Stop Fourth Shinobi War, or lessen causalities.
  3. Prevent Madara from being reanimated.
  4. Prevent Kaguya.
  5. Stop Ootsutsuki clan.
  6. Kill Danzo.

Also to find cure for disease that Naruto may get, that kills him in Boruto. Definitely want to stop that.

Hm... pretty simple. Who's the main enemy here that has most of this in common? How can she pull a half lie with this... if Orochimaru asks what her goal is? To take out the Akatsuki? Yeah... that'll work.

Her goal is to stop the Akatsuki. Why? Because... they want to end the world, and as a person in the world, that's not something she wants to happen. No...definitely not.

"You seem like a zombie." Satomi blinked, startled by the sudden appearance of Shinobi. Kakashi Hatake stood in a corner, reading porn. Satomi stared at him. "How long have you been there?"

"Ma... a while. You've just been staring off into space with this look on your face." He said, eye not even leaving his porn. "I was going to ask you a few questions on behalf of the Hokage regarding your encounter."

"What to busy to visit me this time?" Satomi asked, rhetorically. "He said you didn't take his last visit well, and he's busy preparing for the Chunin Exams, especially with everything that's going on... also this if for my own curiosity."

Satomi stiffened, but quickly stretched and rolled over facing away from him. Did Kakashi suspect her? That isn't good, she'd be so screwed if it was figured out she was the one who lured Orochimaru to her. A plan that worked a little too well, and completely backfired.

"Ask away, it's not like I'm going anywhere." She replied.

"Well, first, tell me everything that happened. How did you get in the forest?" Kakashi started. Satomi began relying everything that happened until Orochimaru had appeared, including her suspicions.

"What exactly did you tell him? Tell me everything you two spoke of."

Satomi hesitated, before sighing. "He called me oracle, which I didn't like, and then he asked me a few questions. I avoided telling him important things, but then he asked me something I didn't expect.... about Madara Uchiha. I think I confirmed something he was already suspecting." Kakashi's eyes narrowed. 

"What did he ask?" Kakashi questioned, clearly dreading the answer. "He asked me if Madara Uchiha survived the battle that he was said to die in." Satomi admitted. "Madara survived, and I didn't expect anyone to know that."

Kakash's eyes widened. "Madara survived?"

"Yes. He's the reason the Nine-Tails attacked the leaf village, and also he assisted in the Uchiha Massacre, he's also the leader of a group of S-rank criminals that Orochimaru was once apart of, of whom are currently hunting down Jinchuriki in order to use that power to take over the world." Satomi explained, and Kakashi was clearly concerned. "But please be careful about who finds out. I'm not exaggerating when I say if word spread that Madara didn't die, then it would trigger a Fourth Shinobi War." She warned him.

_The thing I'm really worried about though, is really this: Did Orochimaru ask me this because he knows Madara survived, or did he ask me because he knows that he died, just not in the way we all think? Why does he want to know, is he looking for Madara's body? Is he confirming the identify of Tobi? Damn snake, I can't figure out what he knows. _

Satomi didn't dare say this aloud though, she wasn't going to tell Kakashi yet of Obito. She did not need the man emotionally compromised before a huge invasion/war happens. He needs to be at his best. She'll tell him later, after Danzo is dead, since she also can't risk Obito's identity being revealed. 

"Thank you for the information. I'll leave you to recover." Kakashi said, before leaving the room. Satomi leaned back and sighed, definitely annoyed and nervous about the whole thing.

How much did Orochimaru know, then? She knows he probably knew about the Zetsu, and now she knows he knows things about Madara. How much does he know about the Otsutsuki? It was implied he knew more than anyone in Boruto, but when does he learn that? Did he learn that over the years or was it in this time?

Damn, this was irritating to her.

* * *

**Tell me what ya'll think in the comments! **   



	16. Talk with the Toad Sage

"Yes, he did survive, and Orochimaru knows it to." Satomi said, Hiruzn let out a puff of smoke from his pipe. She had been summoned there as soon as she recovered. Now she had to explain what exactly she had said to Orochimaru, which lead to the Madara conversation.

"That is troubling news." He said. Satomi crossed her arms, and that's when she remember something.

"Is Jiraiya here?" The Third Hokage frowned, before nodding slowly. "I assume you knew before hand?" Satomi nodded. She wanted to speak with Jiraiya again, mostly about Naruto.

"I assume he could be found nearby a bathhouse?" Satomi asked, and the Hokage coughed. "Most likely." Satomi nearly rolled her eyes. That old pervert would never change, and she's still gotta figure out how to save his ass. However, first she needed to yell at him for leaving Naruto alone.

Oh, and she needed to speak with Sasuke about his brother. Definitely on the list of things to do. Satomi supposed meeting Orochimaru made her a little braver than normal. Granted, it also left her with scars where each kunai had pierced her skin, namely, a very clear one down the center of her palm, and on the back of her hand.

Satomi unconsciously closed that palm into a fist as she remembered that, knowing that is was likely the reason she was still allowed to walk about the village freely, albeit with even more Anbu than before.

"That reminds me... I want to learn how to release a genjutsu." She informed the Hokage, who nodded. "That makes sense, it was the means Orochimaru used to lure you to him."

"Yes, and I don't want to end up like that again, it makes me a liability, especially with the information I know. I need to be able to at the very least make it more difficult for Orochimaru to reach me, I can't just sit back while others are risking there lives."_ I almost got Kakashi killed. The timeline would have been fucked and it would have been all my fault. _Satomi left the rest unspoken, the Hokage didn't need to hear those parts. 

"Very well, you mentioned before that you wanted to learn how to defend yourself. I'll see about finding you someone to teach you the basics." _Damn, that's what he said last time. It's clear he's just stalling, and if I call him out on it he might just straight up tell me no._ Satomi thought, annoyed. 

"I see, thank you, Hokage-Sama."

* * *

Satomi was looking for Jiraiya for several hours before she finally spotted the perv in the bushes, trying to peak out at several bikini clad women. Satomi cleared her throat, causing the Sannin to glance behind him, even though he probably already knew she was there.

"What, where you just gonna pretend to ignore me?" She asked, arms crossed. "Satomi! Glad to see you again, hows the leaf village been treating you?" Jiraiya asked, clearly trying to stop her from yelling and getting the attention of the women he was spying on.

"Oh you know, met your godchild, Naruto, who's been alone and isolated his whole life, got interrogated by the councilmen, broke several bones falling off a cliff, and was almost kidnapped by your old teammate, who by the way put a curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha." Satomi summarized, and Jiraiya's friendly smile dropped to a grimace. "I see. So he was here then?"

"If by he you mean Orochimaru, yeah. Here's proof." Satomi held up her hand, revealing the scar on her palm. Jiraiya winced, before frowning for second. "Is that it?"

"No, there are more across my body, and he broke some bones. Anbu showed up along with Kakashi and he took off." Satomi explained, before leaning against a tree. "He put me under a genjutsu to make me come to him." Satomi shivered, recalling how terrifying it was to have lost control like that, of herself. "I don't want to loose control of myself like that again." Satomi looked at Jiraiya, and finally decided to just ask.

"So I was wondering... can you teach me how to release genjutsu?" She asked. Jiraiya frowned, looking at Satomi. "Release Genjutsu? Satomi that's something only a shinobi can really do and I'm not taking anymore students-" Satomi walked up a tree, standing sideways she glared at Jiraiya.

"Yeah, and only Shinobi can do this, yet here I am, not a Shinobi, doing it." She said defiantly, before jumping down. "Look, I'm not asking to be your student or anything like that. I just need to know how to not die, just some basic stuff that I can expand upon by myself. Orochimaru is after me, Jiraiya, you know him. I'm screwed if I can't even release a genjutsu." She pleaded, and Jiraiya sighed.

"Alright, I'll teach you under one condition.."

Satomi eyed up suspiciously.

"You help me with my next novel!" The Sannin declared, and Satomi deadpanned, before crossing her arms again giving him a disgusted look. 

"..... I'm not stripping you perv."

"Hey! You don't have to strip, just wear some revealing clothing.."

"Pervert."

"Yeah, the biggest one."

"Old man."

"OI! I'm not that old."

"Alright, alright....I'll do it..." Satomi began, and Jiraiya looked surprised but he grinned like pervert, until Satomi finished speaking. "If..."

"If what?" He asked, and Satomi looked the pervy sage right in the eyes.

"You meet your godson."

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think in the comments! **


	17. In Your Hands

I will never forget the day I woke up in this strange foreign land. That day my life changed, for better or for worse, I had entered a world that I had only seen in stories.

Stories about Shinobi, Chakra, Ninjutsu, and Tailed Beasts. I had previously thought they were nothing more than a fictional creation of a japanese man. A comic, manga, anime, that people loved, and hated, and loved to hate, argue and dispute over what was and was not cannon.

To me, now that I am here I gain almost a surreal feeling. Now, I make choices that shape my fate, and, possibly the fate of this world. The trouble of this is that I do not know if it is a good fate, or one of horror.

* * *

Satomi placed the pen down, and stared at the paper. This was her reality now. She existed in a world she thought was fiction. She had made choices that put in the place she is in now. Guarded from a man who seeks to use her knowledge that she so foolishly let be known to him.

She was the tool of the Hidden Leaf Village, a source of information to them, and perhaps, to those naive enough not to know the ways of the world, a friend. Satomi knew this to be true, and so she sought the aid of someone who could only be… the most irritating person Satomi has ever met.

“Are you seriously not going to meet your own godson?! He has been looking for family ever since he was young, and you were never there! Why are you pushing him away?!” Satomi walked behind the Sannin, who had turned away from her.

“I’m sorry, but I failed his father, I can’t fail him.” Jiraiya said, and Satomi lost it.

“FAIL HIM!? OH, BOY! YOU HAVE ALREADY FAILED HIM! HE HAS BEEN ALONE. ALL THESE YEARS, HE WAS ISOLATED FROM EVERYONE!!! You cannot use the excuse of Minato for this! In fact, I am! Minato made you his son’s godfather! Do you know what a godfather is?!” Satomi was in front of him now, her heart pounded as she raged.

“He is the one who takes over after the death of the father. Minato knew this, and he trust you, out of everyone! To be there for his son… and where were you?!” She demanded. “WHERE WERE YOU?!”

“I WAS DOING WHAT I HAD TO, TO PROTECT THIS VILLAGE!!” Jiraiya’s voiced boomed back, and Satomi took a step away from the Shinobi.

“I was hunting down Akatsuki, I was hunting down Orochimaru, threats of this village. Threats that would harm him! If a Sannin raised him, it would put even more a target on him..”

Satomi narrowed her eyes, and reached for her shirt, ripping it open, revealing the scars left from the kunai she had been hit with.

“Orochimaru was here.” She declared. Jiraiya’s eyes widened. “He will come back. You will not be able to stop him from attacking this village. You cannot save him either Jiraiya. As for the Akatsuki… they will come for him. That is why you need to stop beating around the push and train him. Teach him how to fight, or this time, you will have truly failed him, and Minato.” Satomi puled her shirt back on, and turned around, calling over her shoulder.

“It’s on your hands now.”

* * *

**Sorry this is short. Happy New Year! **


End file.
